A sister, a Governess and a friend
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Katerina Judge is the younger sister of Matthew Judge AKA Homer Jackson. She is a governess by trade & for the last 8 years she has been prisoner in the home & under the wrath of Theodore Swift. Now Swift is back in whitechapel looking to sell weapons of mass destruction. Kat must escape in order to protect the ones she loves- most notably her beloved big brother from evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swift shoved Katrina bound at her wrists into the carriage at the docks of London. She was used to his heavy handedness now and went without complaint, not that she could have done for she was also gagged with a grotty handkerchief which belonged to one of Swift's bodyguards/henchmen.

"Welcome to London, Katrina. Just wait, you might see your beloved Matthew again. Maybe." Theodore smiled maliciously. Katrina shivered against his gaze, fear flooding her soul.

She wanted desperately to see her big brother again, but not in these circumstances, not in the way which could lead to either of their deaths. Yet she also wished to be free of Theodore's clutches and knew the only one capable of rescuing her was Matthew. There was a jolt and a rattle and the coach drew away, heading towards Whitechapel. She put her knees together and half turned from Theodore Swift, and gazed out at the crowded streets of London through a tear in the coach's curtain.

"Find me, Matthew, please, find me." She thought hoping her brother would hear her, for they were family and they were blood and blood took care of blood, family took care of family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Murder occurs.

Mr Ackerman, A prominent journalists in New York, dined with Mr Fred Best of the London Star, they exchanged information information they both regarded as important, them Mr Ackerman left only to run into his old boss Mr Theodore Swift. Ackerman have no choice in the matter was promptly bundled into the carriage only to find himself opposite Matthew Judge's sister, Katrina. Her eyes widened at the sight of him for once Mr Ackerman had been her fiancé, am ill matched pair but they had remained close friends. Mr Ackerman and always insisted he would be there if she needed him. Right now she had a feeling this was one of those moments but when she chanced a glance at Theodore Swift she realised that she was completely and utterly wrong. Ackerman was going to die and she could see that much in Swift's face.

Ackerman said nothing, just sat in silence as Swift's carriage continued only to stop as the docks outside an abandoned warehouse- then Katrina wondered for how much longer it would be so. Katrina looked then at Ackerman with a look of fear, and has she begged him silently "not to get killed,not say anything" but she knew eventually he would be killed. It was Swift's way not but it had not always been. Swift also said nothing not until the carriage pulled up outside the warehouse where he ordered his men to drag Katrina from the carriage followed then by Ackerman. Inside Katerina was unbound and gagged but was not told to go anywhere and to stay put where she was in the corner of the large warehouse. Ackerman was bound to a chair and then was tortured slowly but surely before her eyes in order to make him talk. He said nothing only begging for his life until eventually his nerves cracked and broken, he revealed the name of his associate Mr Fred Best, of the London Star. A pistol was pressed against his forehead and Katrina stifled a cry of horror but she kept quiet. Her eyes met Ackerman's and seeing only love for her in his eyes, she returned it kindly. Ackerman knew none of this was her fault and so instead he muttered "please no" until the trigger was pulled.

The crack of the trigger powder igniting echoed around the room during the loud sound which was almost deafening in the cavernous space, Katrina cried, her face in her hands ashamed at the behaviour of Swift. Katrina was left attend the body cut his arms free and remove the rope which bound his neck. After this, she ripped the lining of her dress so much that one would not be able to see the tear missing and stowed it within his wallet full of his particulars. This was in case the body was found and possibly taken to her brother, so he would know. It was a small piece with her initials on it- "K.A.J"- Katerina Aurelia Judge.

Then once again she was bound and gagged, before being forced into the carriage- Ackerman's body left to rot.


End file.
